This research has two major foci: (1) the impact of family relationships on the socialization of vocational values, and (2) the implications of occupational experience for family life. The investigator's previous study of family background and college influences on occupational values and career choice of University of Michigan students indicated that the distinctive attributes of fathers' occupations influence sons' work preferences and values. Inferences concerning the effects of the father's occupation on intergenerational work value transmission were made on the basis of similarities in fathers' occupational characteristics and sons' career preferences and values. The guiding hypothesis of the proposed research is that the father's occupation is a significant source of occupational values which are more likely to be transmitted to sons when family relationships are favorable to paternal identification. Questionnaire data was obtained concerning feelings of closeness to parents, frequency of discussion of problems with them, the authority structure of the family, and other relationships. It is therefore proposed that additional secondary analyses of these data be undertaken to ascertain whether the character of father-son and family relationships affects occupational inheritance and the strength of association between fathers' occupations and sons' values. A second purpose of the research is to investigate whether fathers' occupational characteristics are related to distinctive patterns of family, and particularly father-son relationships. While controlling socio-economic status variables, special attention will be given to differences in relationships considered as a function of specific attributes of the father's work, such as its focus upon people vs. data or things, or the impact of self-employment. It is hoped that this study will provide useful data indicating fruitful directions for further research on the effects of occupation on family life.